You Could Save My life
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blaine x Kurt, AU, the office setting can be deceiving.


_A/N: They are older; Blaine had a growth spurt and is taller; this is AU, therefore I leave you with mumbled thoughts on which I pray to every cloud in the sky that you will all enjoy. _

**You Could Save My Life**

Blaine was the most straight of a person you could ever meet.

His personality was always crisp, sleek, and fresh.

His hair was always slicked to the side, with the parting a perfectly straight line.

That was why Kurt knew he was strictly eye candy.

But little did he know; that Blaine was the straightest person on the planet- but was a bent as a telephone poll after a car crashing into it, when it came to his sexuality.

Of course Kurt couldn't figure that out until Blaine was pressed up against him, kissing him passionately in his darkened office as he was seated on the vent that bordered the room. His lips were so soft, almost indescribable- Kurt couldn't help but block out his sense and let himself mold into those luscious lips that were draining his soul. The way they were moving, each touch, moan, and groan made it seemed so perfect, so flawless, so… _Blaine__. _

_Blaine__._

"Blaine, we, need… We need to sto-" Kurt was trying so hard to push his boss away, but all his strength was depleting as the taller of the two was kissing him dizzy. Kurt was so hot, his head pounding like almost as loud as his heart was, trying to break free from each and every touch that Blaine was perform from his former tucked in shirt.

"Kurt," Blaine purred, his lips brushing roughly against his ears. "I want you."

Kurt froze; the other male felt the secretary before him stiffen. He then pulled away as Kurt began pulling in his cuffs, and buttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. Blaine tugged the shirt eagerly, encircling his arms around the petit man's waist, he brushed his lips along his neck; he felt the shiver's going through the other's body.

"And where do you think you're going?" Blaine whispered, tracing his hand against Kurt's thigh, making him quiver into his embrace.

"I…" Kurt turned to his superior, he was almost speechless, the most he could do was cup the older man's cheek and swallow hard. Blaine traced one of his hands to the lower back of the fashionista, and the other cradling the crown of his head, dipping him in for another deep, long, and breath taking kiss. Kurt couldn't help but moan; Blaine's touch, his lips, and his tongue- they were so intricate, they could just melted him into a concoction of whatever was left afterwards.

Kurt was now back to back with the opposite wall from where they were previously, Kurt's legs now wrapped around Blaine's torso, Blaine was able to get his secretary's shirt around his elbows and was now tasting the pale peach skin in the most delightfully way one could possibly indulge. Marking him, biting him, scrapping his teeth all about the skin as his fingers ghosted the flesh attentively. With each action, Blaine was proudly intoxicated by each hitched breathe and moan that just automatically followed each of his movements.

Blaine moved back to Kurt's lips, his kiss powerful, making the two have to stop and catch their breath.

"B-Blaine, I, I can't do this." He painfully stated, "We can't be doing this." Kurt panting now even more, Blaine had grabbed on to his leg, nipping the smaller male's neck.

Slowly, Kurt was lowered back to his feet, in which he was barely able to stand. Blaine chuckled, Kurt was going to protest again when they had broke apart for more air, but Blaine had pulled Kurt flushed against his body.

Kurt gasped, his hips responding to the hard that was beginning.

"Blaine, I can't deny that I horribly sexually attracted to you but-" Before his could continue Blaine had kissed him again, pulling them into another cycle of making them drunk on one another.

"If you're so attracted to me, then what's the problem?" Blaine breathed on Kurt's lips between breaks of kisses that made Kurt feel like he was way over his head. Kurt huffed, he placed his hands on the taller man's chest- trying to push away, but the sensations that Blaine kept giving him wasn't help his will at all.

Finally, Kurt pushed away from Blaine, using all of his strength, sending Blaine back a few steps and himself to the floor.

"Please Stop!" Kurt pleaded; his pain from his fall was easily shielded by the fact that his heart and body were starting to yearn for Blaine's Body, his heat again him again.

The room filled with silence, Kurt began to pull his shirt over his shoulder, but paused, hearing a sigh from his boss.

"I don't get it." Blaine laughed helplessly; he kneeled down to Kurt, lifting the younger male's chin forcefully.

"You kept looking at me, checking me out, flirting." Blaine paused looking into the eyes he could barely see, "_you kissed back!_"

Kurt looked at the man in disbelief; clearly Blaine wasn't the respectable man that everyone claimed he was.

"Yeah, and then you lead on you most attractive workers, bang them and then make their lives miserable." Kurt felt tears burning at his eyes; he was going to get fired after this, "Just because I'm not a female, and I can't get pregnant- doesn't mean you can treat me like a sex slave."

"What?" Blaine coughed, thankfully the darkness cover his smile. "Sex slave?" He couldn't hold back his laughter though, and sadly, the darkness couldn't cover that up.

"What lead you believe that I wanted to use you like that?"

Kurt looked to the other in absolute bewilderment, he stuttered as his cheeks began to heat up lightly. "You said you wanted me, you grinded against me."

That was it Blaine broke out in absolute laughter, but calmed down when Kurt punched him in the arm.

"First of all, you grinded against me- just to clear that up." Blaine smiled, watching the male before him pout loudly.

"And of course," Blaine started as he chuckled softly, bringing Kurt closer to him, holding him tightly as he continued as he whispered huskily into his ear, "_of course I want you._" He smiled, feeling the heat radiating from the cheeks of the shorter male, he tipped Kurt's chin, kissing him passionately.

"But there are more than one ways of wanting someone- it doesn't have to be strictly sex."

Kurt looked down; his heart began to beat faster as Blaine was cupping his chin and kissing his temples softly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, he saw the make before him shake his head, he could tell that Blaine wasn't angry, though Kurt still felt guilty, accusing his boss of using people.

Blaine kissed him once again, though dramatically different from all of those before. This one kiss was light brushing of the lips that lasted long and barely grew in depth, it was so sweet- it could probably give him cavities.

"I want you, I want you to be with me, and I want to be with you." Blaine took his hand and kissed it lightly.

"Will you have me?" Kurt smiled, this time intertwining their fingers together.

"I accept, since I'm already yours."


End file.
